


One-Shots Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 3x04, 3x05, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Boys Hugging, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso insecure, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel LaRusso self esteem, Daniel POV, Daniel depression, Daniel needs a hug, Daniel whump, Dom Johnny Lawrence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Johnny Lawrence is a good boyfriend, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, Kid Fic, Letter, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Phobias, Reflection, Robby very overprotective with Daniel, Sub Daniel LaRusso, Thunders and lightnings, Whump, dark johnny, lawrusso, lots and lots of fluff, marriage LaRusso, no beta we die like men, rape mention, spoiler third season Cobra Kai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: 1:Trueno: Daniel/Johnny2: Salvación: Daniel/Chozen pasado Daniel/Johnny.3:Reunión: Daniel/Johnny (Mpreg)4:Carta del Sr.Miyagi: Daniel&Sr.Miyagi5:Hipotermia: Daniel/Johnny6:Reflexión: Daniel7:Protector: Daniel/Chozen
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso/Chozen Toguchi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. One-Shot Daniel LaRusso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista de los One-Shot de Daniel LaRusso

Capítulo uno: Trueno (Daniel / Johnny)

Capítulo dos: Salvación (Daniel/Chozen)pasado (Daniel/Johnny)

Capítulo 3: Reunión (Daniel/Johnny) (Mpreg)

Capítulo 4: Carta del Sr.Miyagi (Daniel&Sr.Miyagi)

Capítulo 5: Hipotermia Au (Daniel/Johnny)

Capítulo 6: Reflexión (Daniel)

Capítulo 7: Protector (Daniel/Chozen)


	2. Truenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel le tiene miedo a los rayos y a los truenos Johnny estará allí para cuidarlo
> 
> Daniel tiene veinte años y Johnny veinticinco (relación establecida)

Odio los truenos desde que fui a Okinawa con el Sr. Miyagi y que estuvimos en un tifón, le tuve mucho miedo a los relámpagos y eso fue hace dos años, se que no debo de asustarme pero no puedo evitarlo ese día pasó de todo salvé a Yuna de la tormenta y debo de sentirme bien rescátate una vida, pero ver esos rayos hubo momentos que me paralizo de puro miedo, hasta que el Sr. Miyagi me ayudo a superar aunque sea momentáneamente mi miedo a los truenos por unos segundos.

Pero ahora me encontraba en mi habitación con Johnny dormido, mientras una tormentosa lluvia caía en el cielo parecía peor que Okinawa obviamente, yo no pude dormir como Johnny que dormía como un muerto.

Me sorprende bastante que Johnny no ve mi incomodidad en sus brazos, yo solo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de no soltar las lágrimas de miedo, si Johnny me viera en estos momentos se reiría por mi debilidad pero no pude evitarlo soy débil y con la tormenta soy muy asustadizo.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que un enorme trueno cayó del cielo que hizo que gritara de una manera que sonaba como a una niña asustada y me apartara de Johnny, para luego esconderme en el baño no importando si Johnny se haya despertado lo único quería era ocultarme y no salir nunca de mi escondite.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acurrucado en la pared del baño hasta que siento unos enormes brazos atrayéndome a un fuerte pecho y yo levanto la mirada para ver unos ojos azules mirándome con una en enorme preocupación en el rostro.

“¿Que sucede LaRusso?” me pregunto Johnny mirándome intranquilo y yo solo sollozo en su pecho.

“No me gustan los truenos les tengo miedo” – comenté esperando la risa burlona de Johnny pero esos no pasó levanto la mirada y veo que en sus ojos había mucha comprensión en ellos me da una sonrisa antes de besarme la frente.

“Sabes que los rayos no te lastimarán LaRusso” – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello oscuro y yo solo suspiro en su pecho.

“Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, Johnny les tengo miedo desde que fui con el Sr. Miyagi a Okinawa había una enorme tormenta con rayos y truenos en una de esas casi me pega uno, cuando salve a una niña en el poste de luz, desde allí les tengo miedo” le confesé y observo como la mirada cambia a una de incredulidad en su rostro.

“Por que, no me lo contaste antes LaRusso” pregunto no enojado si no curioso de por que no le dije y yo me comienzo a sonrojar avergonzado.

“Por que tenía miedo que te reirías que tuviera miedo de los truenos por eso no te lo conté” confesé más sonrojado y observo que Johnny me miraba con una sonrisa y me vuelve a besar mi frente con cariño.

“Hay Daniel, nunca me hubiera reído de ti, es normal que cada uno tenga sus propios miedos mírame a mi, yo le tengo fobia a los payasos” comentó y yo lo miro sorprendido por su revelación.

“En serio le tienes miedo a los payasos, tu el gran fuerte Johnny Lawrence le tiene fobia a los payasos” no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios y veo que me sonríe aun más y me da un corto beso que yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

“Pues ya vez LaRusso todos tenemos miedos, aunque por cualquier cosa ya sea truenos o payasos y sabes que Daniel no me importa eso, yo te amo con o sin tu fobia y eso no impedirá que nos separe yo siempre estaré a tu lado para amarte y protegerte y más ahora a saber de tu problema confías en mi lo suficiente para protegerte” comentó Johnny nervioso y yo le dedico una sonrisa en mi rostro y llevo mis labios a los suyos.

“Por supuesto que confío en tu Johnny Lawrence siempre lo haré y gracias por amarme a pesar de que me asusto de los truenos” comenté sonriendo, todavía se escuchaban los truenos pero sabía que ahora que Johnny sabía la verdad, ahora el me cuidará cada vez que salte o grite de los rayos.

“Y lo haré para toda la vida LaRusso no te vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente ahora soy tuyo” comentó acariciando mi cabello y yo suspiro feliz no puedo creer que fuera el chico más afortunado del mundo.

“Lo sé como yo soy tuyo Johnny” sonreí antes de bostezar y Johnny me ve y se ríe.

“Y ahora es momento que ambos nos vayamos a dormir mañana nos espera un largo día” comentó y en seguida Johnny comienza a cárgame estilo nupcial sacándome un grito de sorpresa, cuando llevo mis manos a su cuello y escucho a Johnny reír “y amo la forma que gritas en mi brazos LaRusso” continuó riendo y nos lleva a la cama y yo me sonrojo, en seguida me deposita en la cama con cuidado, para luego él se acuesta a lado mío y me atrae a su fuerte pecho y yo solo pongo mi cabeza en su cálido pecho escuchando a latir su corazón.

“No sé qué hice para merecer alguien tan bueno como tu Johnny a pesar que luego me haces bromas pasadas” comenté mirándolo a sus impresionantes ojos azules que me veía con amor en sus ojos.

“Pues ya vez soy irresistible a tus ojos” comentó sonriendo y yo ruedo los ojos antes de darle un suave golpe en su pecho haciendo reír más a Johnny “ya enserio soy yo el que no te merezco después de todo el daño que te hice desde que te mudaste a California Daniel no sabes cuánto lo siento amor” comentó ahora serio y yo solo llevo mis labios a los suyos para callarlo. 

“Lo sé y te perdono Johnny por que te amo” comenté separándome y dándole esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Johnny.

“Eres tan increíble LaRusso lo sabias” comentó dándome más besos y yo solo suspiro feliz no esperando encontrarme el amor con mi ex rival.

“Por supuesto que lo soy alguna vez lo dudaste siquiera” le doy una mirada seria y veo que se ríe antes de volver a besarme jamás me cansaré de sus besos.

“No para nada LaRusso como siempre nunca dejas de sorprenderme” comentó acariciando mis oscuros cabellos y sintiendo los ojos pesados cierro los ojos.

“Lo sé, muchas gracias Johnny por estar conmigo y estar aquí para alejar mi fobia gracias” comenté estaba a punto de caer dormido en su pecho.

“Y lo haré por todo el tiempo del mundo por que te quiero verte feliz y a salvo te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó y antes de que me duerma digo las palabras que sé que hará sonreír a Johnny.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo significa mucho que hayas llegado al final.
> 
> Y gracias también por los Kudos se los agradezco mucho .


	3. Salvación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Johnny es abusivo con Daniel lo golpea y todo hasta que un día Chozen viene a rescate y se lo lleva a Okinawa con el Daniel/Chozen pasado Daniel/Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: antes que nada pido perdón Por hacer tan malo a Johnny, es mi primera vez que hago un dark Johnny en contra de Daniel, bueno tengo otro fin con Johnny al inicio pero en ese se arrepiente y trata de ganarse el amor de nuevo de Daniel.
> 
> Alguien me dijo que hiciera a Johnny lastimando a Daniel y esto es lo que le salió en mis pensamientos.
> 
> Así que si son a favor del Johnny bueno, no estará en este fic de nuevo lo siento, la primera y última vez que escribo a Johnny como villano 🥺😭

Odio mi vida, definitivamente me arrepiento de haberme juntado con el maldito Johnny Lawrence que al principio pensé que me amaría y me protegería, pero no fue así desde que fui a vivir a su casa mi vida fue un infierno.

Todas las noches me maltrataba, me golpeaba y me decía de cosas sucias como si soy su perra, sobre todo cuando esta muy borrachos me viola sin mi consentimiento y todas las noches lloro por mi miseria esperando morir algún día.

No sé cómo me pude enamorarme de él y me arrepentí cada segundo que pasó aquí, quisiera huir de aquí pero Johnny me tenía encerrado como si fuera un trofeo, desde que me mudé no me ha dejado salir, apenas si podía hablar por teléfono.

Mi última llamada fue con Chozen diciéndole que necesitaba irme de aquí que ya no lo soportaba más estar en esta casa, y le confesé a Chozen que Johnny me golpeara y me violaba y eso hizo que Chozen furioso y me dijo que pronto iría por mi me lo prometió y yo le creo.

Después de esa llamada no llame más por miedo a que Johnny me descubra que hablé con otras personas sobre todo con Chozen.

Chozen que alguna vez hizo mi vida un infierno cuando fui a Okinawa por primera vez, y luchamos a vida a muerte.

Se convirtió en mi amigo después que viaje otra vez a Okinawa por negocios, al principio pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a vida a muerte, pero después de un duro entrenamiento en la cual me gano, nos volvimos amigos.

Chozen se convirtió como otro sensei para mi como el señor Miyagi y siempre estaré agradecido por sus enseñanzas y aunque estuvimos poco tiempo sentía un sentimiento por Chozen uno diferente con Johnny. 

Cuando estaba con Chozen me sentía seguro y a salvo en sus brazos, pero en cambio con Johnny es dolor y sufrimiento y aquí me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de Chozen su preocupación por mi es genuino y en cambio con Johnny antes lo amaba, pero después de golpearme y maltratarme siento mucho odio y miedo estando con él.

Y creo que Johnny sabe que lo estoy comenzando a odiar y que amo a otra persona, por que cada día más las golpizas son más brutales, solo espero que de pronto Chozen cumpla su promesa y llegue a salvarme.

Estaba escondido en nuestra habitación en posición fetal hasta que escucho que la puerta de la recámara se abre de golpe y miraba con terror que Johnny entró más enfadado que nunca y enseguida me agarra el pelo.

“Así te quería verte LaRusso todo asustado por mi” comentó riéndose malicioso mientras me acercaba sus labios a los míos y me besaba, sabía mucho alcohol en ese beso, solo me di cuenta que hoy me dará una golpiza que acabaré con un hueso roto.

“Por favor no sé por que me lastimas no sé qué te hice Johnny” comenté cuando apartó sus asquerosos labios y comenzó a golpearme para tirarme al piso y sujetando mi mano derecha con brusquedad temiendo lo que le va a ser segundos después.

“Hiciste toda mi vida un infierno desde adolescentes, me quitaste a Ali, me quitaste mi trofeo de primer lugar y por tu culpa Kreese me estaba apunto de matarme por que perdí contra ti, por eso hice mi plan de venganza en enamorarte de mi y caíste en ella redondo creíste que me enamoraría de ti no me hagas reír LaRusso eres el ser más patético que vi en mi vida, y haré que toda tu vida sea miserable para siempre” comentó y con esas palabras, sujeta bien mi brazo y me lo rompió y yo saco un enorme grito de dolor y veo que suelta mi brazo en un ángulo extraño al suelo y de inmediato lo sujeto con mi mano buena y lo miro con terror en los ojos, todos estos años estaba planeando esto para vengase de mi y se salió con la suya yo lo único quería es morir.

“Eres un moustro” respondi entre lágrimas de dolor y trataba de apartarme pero entonces Johnny comenzó a patearme con fuerza y yo trato de ocultarme haciéndome una bola.

“Lo sé LaRusso no me lo tienes que decir” comentó riéndose mientras me golpeaba con fuerza y yo no podía más que dejar salir mis lágrimas de dolor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo golpeándome hasta que escucho el grito de Johnny y eso me llamó la atención que hizo que levantara la mirada para ver a mi salvador y no es nada más y menos que Chozen mirando furioso a Johnny mientras sostenía sus brazos hacia atrás.

“¿Quien eres tu?” pregunto ahora aterrado Johnny y observo que Chozen le da una sonrisa cruel.

“Tu peor pesadilla” respondió con eso le rompió ambos brazos por la manera que lo sostenía y se escuchaba los gritos de agonía de Johnny antes de caer a suelto mientras Chozen lo atacaba, siento un enorme dolor por todo mi cuerpo sobre todo en mi brazo roto y sabía que iba a perder la conciencia lo último que vi fue como Chozen golpeó la cabeza de Johnny al suelo, después de eso estuve en una profunda oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que siento una mano acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad y eso hizo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que observo son los ojos preocupados de Chozen , para después mirar en la habitación y veo que está adornado con cosas orientales y eso hizo que me confundiera bastante, luego observo mi cuerpo y estoy lleno de vendas y mi brazo está en un yeso y yo suspiro con tristeza a ver que lo usaré por un tiempo. 

“Daniel-San me alegro ver que ya estés despierto” me sonrió un poco y eso me acelero el corazón nunca pensé que vería a Chozen sonriendo y preocupado por mi.

“¿Donde estoy?” pregunte con voz ronca y enseguida Chozen me pasa un vaso de agua y lo tomo despacio.

“En Okinawa, Daniel-San ahora estás a salvo” comentó yo abro los ojos de golpe y enseguida recuerdo los acontecimientos de antes, Johnny golpeándome hasta que Chozen apareció y me salvo.

“¿Qué pasó con Johnny?” pregunte con pánico en la voz y Chozen agarra mi mano con suavidad.

“Ese bastardo ya no te va lastimar nunca más, después desmayaste, le di una madriza hasta dejarlo inconsciente luego llame a la policía y se lo llevaron al parecer va estar en la cárcel por mucho tiempo por violencia doméstica y por violacion, ademas dijeron que Johnny no estaba bien de la cabeza y a lo mejor lo llevan a un hospital psiquiátrico eso depende de cómo lo vean los médicos y los jueces como ven a Johnny si lo van a meter al hospital o a la cárcel, eso si le rompí las dos manos para que no vuelva a lastimar alguien en mucho tiempo” comentó Chozen y yo no me salía del asombro, por fin era libre de las garras de Johnny Lawrence y siento que lágrimas caían en mis mejillas pero esta vez de felicidad.

“Muchas gracias Chozen por salvarme y por venir por mi” conteste sollozando y Chozen me sonríe con esa sonrisa que estaba comenzando amar.

“Lo haré siempre Daniel-San, me tomo demasiado tiempo en llegar para salvarte que ese bastardo te haya golpeado de nuevo, pero al menos estás al fin libre de las garras de ese moustro” comentó eso triste a saber que no llego a tiempo cuando Johnny me rompió la mano y de la golpiza que recibí.

“Si y estoy agradecido que hayas aparecido muchas gracias Chozen” comenté feliz y veo como su rostro se acerca al mío y trago saliva.

“Y siempre te protegeré de ahora en adelante sabes por que Daniel-San por que te amo y haré todo lo que sea para que no vuelvas a sufrir de la manera que ese miserable te hizo, claro si tú confías en mi para hacerlo, sé que ahora estás herido y espero que algún día puedas recupera tu confianza en que yo nunca te lastimaré” comentó y yo lo miro asombrado no esperando que él también me amaba y siento que mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho.

“Yo también te amo Chozen, me di cuenta cuando Johnny me tenía encerrado en la casa y yo se que tu no me harías daño y más por la forma que viniste a salvarme y se que cumplirás la promesa de protegerme Chozen solo dame un poco de tiempo por favor no creo que esté todavía listo para el sexo” comenté eso sonrojándome todo mi rostro y aun más cuando escucho la sonrisa de Chozen veo como se acerca a la cama como pidiéndome permiso para acostarse y yo asiento la cabeza con entusiasmo y más cuando me acerca en su pecho y oculto mi cabeza en su pecho.

“Por supuesto que no te estoy pidiendo que hagamos el amor ahora mismo Daniel-San yo esperaré cuánto estés listo y yo te ayudaré a sanar a ti y a reparar tu corazón confías en mi” comentó nervioso.

“Por supuesto que confío en ti eres mi héroe” comenté sonrojado acercando mi cara a la suya a punto que nuestros labios se tocarán.

“¿Y puedo besarte ahora?” me pregunto tímido Chozen ahora él se sonroja y eso hizo que me riera por que nunca pensé que Chozen fuera tímido.

“Pensé que jamás me lo preguntarías, pero si Chozen puedes besarme todo lo que quieras” comenté sonriendo cuando siento sus labios a los míos y me besa, son tan diferentes con los de Johnny que fueron bruscos, y rasposos pero los de Chozen son suaves y dulces y eso hace que sonría en el beso.

“Te amo Daniel- San” comentó sonriendo Chozen y y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

“Yo también te amo Chozen”sonreí antes de volvernos a besarnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y bueno que les parecio les gusto o lo odiaban, lamento hacerle eso a Johnny y en mi otrosOne Shot volverá a la normalidad muchas gracias por leer


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au: La vida de Daniel cambia cuando su esposo Johnny lo golpea y lo deja en su departamento casi muerto, cinco años después la vida de Daniel cambia cuando el padre de su hijo regresa a su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí está la otra versión de Johnny, aquí solo se menciona que le pegué, por alguna razón en este fic habrá de todo espero que les guste esta recompensa del fic anterior
> 
> Acabo de editar los capítulos anteriores ya con citas en caso de que quieras volver a leerlos muchas gracias por leer.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos Johnny y mi vida cambio para siempre el día en que me gritaste y me golpeaste por llegar un día tarde en el trabajo pensando que te había engañado ese día estabas alcoholizando a más poder y me gritaste que era una prostituta que solo me acostaba contigo por tu dinero, pero por supuesto que no lo hacía por eso yo amaba, no todavía amo a Johnny Lawrence desde que éramos unos adolescentes pero al parecer su amor por mi fue una mentira.

Esa noche que llegue de inmediato me interrogó, yo le dije la verdad pero él no me creyó y me comenzó a insultar y yo también lo hacía comenzamos a grítanos, el uno con el otro hasta que de repente me dio una golpiza era la primera vez que Johnny me golpeaba y yo no podía reaccionar por sus golpes que estaban llenos de ira hasta casi dejarme muerto.

Cuando desperté Johnny se había ido con todas sus pertenencias y yo acabé llorando con fuerza a ver que había perdido a mi marido por un malentendido pero era verdad me habían dado mucho trabajo hasta acabe muy tarde y no podía escaparme ni siquiera me dejaron llamar a Johnny y fue frustrante tanto que por eso perdí a mi marido .

Y ahora aquí estaba con el hijo de Johnny si como lo oyen Tuve un hijo de Johnny y eso pasó dos semanas después de que me abandonara supe que estaba esperando un hijo de él, al principio estaba en shock no me esperaba que que yo pudiera quedar embarazado pero fue un milagro el doctor dijo que había pocos hombres que podían embarazarse y que yo era uno de ellos.

Y entonces pase nueve meses embarazado sin la ayuda de Johnny tuve la tentación de llamarlo y decirle sobre mi embarazo, pero luego recuerdo sus palabras hirientes y la golpiza que me dio que simplemente no lo llame aparte se nota que cambio el número telefónico cuando llame dos días después en hospital.

Cuando nació Robby fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida y cuando lo cargué en mis brazos por primera vez lloré se parecía tanto a Johnny y a mi tenía su cabello rubio y mis ojos era el bebé más precioso que haya visto en el mundo y ahora mi deber era cuidarlo y amarlo para que nadie lo lastime sobre todo de Johnny solo de recordar la paliza que me dio temia que lastimara Robby y por eso es que comencé a vender el departamento que vivía con Johnny y me mudé a Miyagi-Do aquí Robby sentiría una gran paz y jugará al aire libre y aquí también me sentía seguro y donde Johnny no me venga a buscar eso espero ahora si me defendería a mi y a mi hijo para que no saliéramos heridos de nuevo sobre todo si es Johnny él responsable.

Ahora me encontraba con Robby en el parque enseñándole karate desde que aprendió hablar y caminar quería que le enseñara Karate y eso me sorprendió mucho ya que saco también nuestros gustos por el karate y yo no le podía decir que no a mi niño y pues aquí estamos practicando nuestras katas. 

Era muy relajante estar en el parque sin nada de que preocuparnos aunque aveces piense en mi ex marido que habrá pasado con él se volvió a casar, me olvido o simplemente me dejo por otro hombre esos pensamientos hizo que lágrimas comenzaran a caer y dejara de hacer las katas para tirarme en el suelo y de inmediato siento las manos de mi hijo rodeándome y yo lo abrazo más a mi sentándolo en mi regazo.

“Que sucede papi estás llorando por mi papá” comentó triste y enojado, mi hijo sabe lo que me hizo su padre, ya que una noche me escucho gritando sobre que Johnny me golpeaba y yo le decía que se detuviera, y me pregunto quien era Johnny y le conté que es su padre ese mismo momento vi un enorme odio en sus ojos y sabía que él no lo perdonaría si algún día lo conociera.

“Si Robby” respondí besando su pelo y yo sienta sus labios en su frente.

“Él no te merece, para que llores por el, se que todavía lo amas pero él no se merece que lo ames y más si él mismo te hizo mucho daño me duele verte que todavía sigues llorando por el y que lo ames Papi” comentó demasiado serio para un niño de cinco años y que cada día me sorprende más.

“Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo lo amo y siempre lo amaré entiende Robby y se que no debo de perdonar lo que me hizo pero se que lo haré tarde o temprano si es que alguna vez lo vea” comenté triste y veo que Robby me imita y me abraza.

“Te entiendo y eso es lo que más me duele papi tienes un gran corazón de oro y sé que lo quieres perdonar, pero si de verdad él está arrepentido por ti te hubiera buscado antes papi pero aun así te apoyaré en lo que decida eso si no me hagas perdonarlo por lo que hizo aparte de que no lo conozco” comentó serio de nuevo y yo sonrió y le beso en su frente.

“Te lo prometo Robby solo tú decidirás cuando hacerlo si eso si lo vemos de nuevo a Johnny, ahora que dices si vamos por sushi para comer” comenté acariciando su cabello y ve que se ríe ahora.

“ Si quiero sushi vamos papi vamos” su seriedad cambio alegría en cuestión de segundos y eso hizo que me riera y me parara del pasto y cargara a Robby en mis brazos y comenzamos a movernos hasta el restaurante de sushi más cercano.

“Y qué piensas en ordenar Robby” comenté y veo que me sonríe más.

“Sushi y arroz” comentó feliz y yo me rio seguimos caminando hablando alegremente hasta que choque con algo duro que hace que casi caiga al suelo con mi hijo en brazos si no fuera por un par de brazos que me sostuvieron.

“Muchas gracias señor por un poco pensé que nos íbamos a caer mi hijo y yo” comenté y cuando levanto la mirada para ver a mi salvado hace que me desmaye de pánico a ver qué era el propio Johnny mirándome asombrado y preocupado y antes de perder la conciencia estoy escuchando los gritos de pánicos de Johnny y de Robby.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente que las pequeñas manos de Robby me acariciaba mi cara e hizo que abriera los ojos, y lo primero que veo es que me encuentro en Miyagi-Do para después pasar mi mirada a Robby que me miraba con demasiada preocupación en su rostro y para después cerca de la puerta estaba mi ex marido mirándome igual con preocupación en su rostro y yo lo miraba incrédulo no pensé que volvería a ver a Johnny y mucho menos que estaba en mi Dojo siento que un pánico comenzaba entrar en mi pecho y Johnny lo noto ya que se acercó para sentarse a lado de la silla y tomo mi mano con cuidado.

“Respira LaRusso estás teniendo un ataque de pánico respira hondo” comentó con voz preocupada y yo le obedezco y comienzo a respirar, hasta que se normalizó de nuevo y lo miraba sorprendido.

“¿Que pasó?” pregunte con voz ronca y veo que Robby se para de la cama para pasarme un vaso de agua y comienzo a beberla “Gracias Robby” comenté sonriendo débilmente y él me sonríe de vuelta antes de volver la mirada a un sorprendido Johnny que de seguro no esperaba que fuera papá y si supiera que él es el padre de Robby ya me quiero imaginar su cara me río internamente.

“Pues te desmayaste en mis brazos LaRusso no sabía que todavía tenía el toque de hacerte desmayarte con solo por ver mi hermoso rostro” comentó en broma y yo solo lo miro enojado.

“Eso no es gracioso Johnny como es que apareciste así de la nada” comenté serio y veo que Robby me abrazaba yo le correspondo el abrazo necesitaba tenerlo cerca y no tan cerca de su padre que ya lo conoció.

“Pues es un país libre LaRusso tu fuiste que chocaste conmigo no yo así que cálmate quieres” comentó enojado y yo le imito.

“Así que gracias por salvarme de caerme en la calle y traerme a Miyagi -Do ahora puedes irte” comenté fríamente era la primera vez que nos vimos desde que él me golpeó y aunque hace unas horas le dije a Robby que le iba perdonar a Johnny lo que me hizo lo estaba dudando ahora mismo .

“No me voy a ir necesitamos hablar Daniel y tú lo sabes, y es mejor si nuestro hijo nos deje solo” comentó yo lo miro incrédulo a saber que Robby es su hijo como leyéndome el pensamiento continúa diciendo “crees que no me di cuenta en cómo se parece a mi y más cuando supo mi nombre me atacó con una cantidad de insultos hacia mi y en parte no lo culpo que me odie tanto soy un estupido ahora podemos hablar” comentó ahora con voz tímida y algo en su rostro me hace recordar al Johnny de antes.

“Robby por que no vas a ser tus katas o ver la tele un rato tengo que hablar con Johnny” comenté separándome del abrazo de mi hijo y me ve con un puchero en su rostro.

“Pero y si te lastima no quiero que él te vuelva a golpear si yo estoy aquí para protegerte” comentó preocupado y yo le doy una sonrisa y le beso en mi frente.

“No lo golpearé tienes mi palabra Robby ya aprendí de mis errores y estoy mi arrepentido por ello” comentó con voz suavidad Johnny que tanto Robby y yo no creíamos que tuviera esa voz.

“Esta bien confiaré en ti pero si lo lastimas ya verás lo que te haré, papi estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas te quiero mucho” Robby me dijo parándose de la cama no sin antes besarme en mi frente.

“Yo también te amo mi niño”comenté sonriendo y revolviendo su pelo antes de ver que caminaba a su habitación pasando por largo a Johnny con su mirada de odio hacia él y es comprensible después de que se enteró que su padre me golpeaba era imperdonable.

“Ahora Johnny dime de que quieres hablar de la forma que me golpeaste que me dejaste casi muerto y postrado en una cama de hospital por días y que me abandonaste de lo muy cobarde que fuiste dime que me quieres decir” dije fríamente y enderezándome de la cama cruzando mis brazos y pueda ver a Johnny ahora que me miraba con un enorme arrepentimiento en su rostro.

“Sé que no merezco tu perdón y me lo merezco de la forma que te maltrate, ese mismo día en la tarde supe que mi madre falleció y no pude ir a su funeral a despedirme ya que Sid no me dejo y fui a beber tanto ese día hasta que cuando llegue anoche y no te vi hizo que pensara que me engañaras y cuando comenzamos a discutir cuando llegaste por lo de tu trabajo estaba furioso en serio en esos momento no sé que me pasó para atacarte así hasta que cuando vi que estaba todo ensangrentado no tuve el valor para quedarme y me fui para siempre de tu vida” paro de hablar para Respirar hondo y yo lo estaba mirando asombrado a punto de hablar pero su dedo en mis labios lo impidió.

“No merecías lo que te hice y de inmediato me fui a internarme en rehabilitación para quitarme el alcohol en mis sistemas y siempre pensando en ti por la forma en cómo te lastime nunca deje en pensar en ti y lo mucho que te amaba y en cuando salí apenas cinco días decidí buscarte para pedirte perdón y lo arrepentido que estuve por darte esa golpiza, pero me sorprendí bastante que ayer nos encontramos y me viste como si fuera un fantasma tanto que te desmayaste y yo me quede en shock tanto que tuviéramos un hijo juntos, Robby me contó lo mal que lo pasaste sin mi a tu lado y me dijo que me odia a pesar que le expliqué la razón me sigue odiándolo no lo culpo ya que te lastime de una manera imperdonable solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar aun te amo Daniel y sé que ahora no confiarías en mí pero si me perdonaras espero algún día pueda ganar tu amor de nuevo y te juro que nunca más te dañaré de nuevo primero muerto en lastimarte más Daniel” termino de decir yo lo miraba sorprendido no esperando lo que Johnny me había contado fue por que su madre falleció y que no lo dejaron despedirse de su madre es comprensible tanto que se emborrachara y pensara mal de mi yo lo miro triste.

“Me lo hubieras contado antes yo te hubiera acompañado en tu dolor y hubiera dejado el trabajo además yo jamás te engañaría por que yo también te amo y siempre lo haré” comenté triste mirándolo y veo que el también lo estaba y agarraba mi mano con suavidad y yo le devuelvo el apretón.

“Lo sé pero no te quería molestarte de por si tu trabajo te excede demasiado en tu tiempo para estar conmigo” comentó y ahora lo vuelvo a ver enojado.

“Tu eras más importante que mi trabajo fuiste mi marido y siempre te voy amarte a pesar de todo lo qué pasó todavía te amo y hubiera estado allí para ti. Johnny y lo sabes bien” comenté serio y veo que una sonrisa salía en su rostro.

“Lo sé LaRusso y no sabes lo idiota que fui contigo y sabes Daniel nunca firme los papeles de divorcio así que todavía estamos casados por la ley eso si claro lo quieres y me puedas perdonar algún día fui un completamente estupido por dejarte ir por mis problemas del alcohol y mis estupidos celos te amo Daniel LaRusso y siempre lo haré por favor darme una última oportunidad ya verás que cambie y ya no soy ese hombre que te lastimo Daniel” comentó Johnny mirándome con esos ojos azules que tanto hacen que me enamoren y hace que mi corazón se acelerara con una fuerza en mi pecho y no podía creer que Johnny no los había firmado pero era lógico si estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación obvio que no llegaría los papeles de divorcio y eso hizo que mis esperanzas comenzaban a crecer además de que a Johnny todavía me ama como yo lo amo a él.

“Esta bien he daré otra oportunidad pero si me vuelves a lastimar te la verás conmigo Johnny pero antes tendrás que ganar mi corazón de nuevo” comentó serio y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios a ver cómo los ojos de Johnny se abrían más de la cuenta y se acercó hasta sentarse a lado de mi cama.

“Ya verás que no volveré a lastimarte por que te amo Daniel y siempre lo he hecho fui muy estupido lo que te hice y todos los días él he tenido este tormento de la manera que me comporté contigo tanto que si es necesario té pediré perdón todos los días hasta que vuelvas a estar conmigo y ya verás que voy a ganar de nuevo tu amor y el amor de nuestro hijo te lo prometo” me contesto serio tomando de mi mano y yo lo miro asombrado por sus palabras.

“Pues espero que sea cierto Johnny lo que me estás diciendo no quiero tener el corazón roto de nuevo Johnny ya sufrí lo suficiente para que vuelva salir lastimado” comenté inseguro le estaba dando de nuevo mi corazón a Johnny y si lo aplastaba de nuevo se que jamás volvería ser el mismo.

“Lo entiendo pero confía en mi ya verás que seré ese Johnny de cuál te enamoraste solo déjame demostrarte que cambien no me tengas más miedo Daniel”comentó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a ver qué poco a poco bajaba mis defensas y más por que jale su mano para que se acercara a mi los labios cerca de los míos.

“Pues más te vale por que si no te partiré tu trasero Lawrence” y con esas palabras comienzo a besarlo y él en segundo me correspondía mis besos como extrañaba tanto sus labios en los míos simplemente se sentía que una parte de mí volvía a la vida cuando su boca estuvo en la mía y por fin podía ser feliz de nuevo después de años de angustia y dolor.

“ Se que lo harías LaRusso no por nada fuiste dos veces campeón consecutivos” comentó Johnny sonriendo tontamente después del beso y yo de seguro que también tenía esa sonrisa.

“Así es ahora tu ya sabes qué pasaría si me lastimas a mi y a nuestro hijo del cual tienes que ganarte su cariño” comenté sonriendo maliciosamente a ver qué esa sonrisa se quitaba en su rostro para ver una versión aterrorizada de Johnny en su rostro.

“Lo sé pero no sé cómo acércame a Robby no sé que le gustaría además el hecho que sabe que te golpee en el pasado no estoy seguro que me quiera hablar” comentó con pánico en su voz y yo solo le beso la frente.

“Ya verás que te aceptará con el tiempo el solo es que se preocupa tanto por mi y en cuando se enteró no fue de la mejor manera posible, lo supo cuando tuve pesadillas de cuando me golpeaste y vio mi mirada aterrada y se prometió así mismo que no tuviera esa mirada en mi rostro tanto que todas las noches se pasó a mi cama para dormir conmigo en caso de volvieran las pesadillas y protegiéndome así, en eso se parece mucho Robby de ti que ambos son sobre protectores conmigo” comenté eso con una sonrisa en mi rostro para ver la mirada de incredulidad de Johnny no esperando que dijera eso y esa mirada cambia a una de arrepentimiento y de dolor por lo que me provocó y me agarra mi mano con suavidad.

“Y no sabes cuánto lo siento que hubieras tenido pesadillas por mi culpa y que Robby tuvo que cuidarte a pesar que es un gran niño de cinco años me tiene muy asombrado para su edad”comentó eso último más asombrado y yo me rio.

“Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me lo dijo por primera vez y estoy muy orgulloso en cómo se ha convertido Robby y ahora tendrá a su padre a su lado para enseñarle el bien y no te culpes mas Johnny ya te perdone y te estoy dando una oportunidad aunque no creo que lo estás aprovechando ahora mismo” dije con un puchero en mis brazos y veo que Johnny me mira confundido ya sea por lo que dije o mi puchero.

“Qué quieres decir que no lo estoy aprovechado” dijo saliendo de la confusión.

“Es que no me has abrazado a tu pecho y dándome más besos, si quieres estar conmigo de nuevo cumple con la promesa de ganar mi amor por ti” comenté con otro puchero en mis labios y ahora la compresión salió en su rostro a ver cómo una enorme sonrisa salía en sus labios y enseguida me besa de nuevo y yo le correspondo el beso para después estábamos abrazados acostados en la cama mi cabeza en su pecho y sus manos a mi cintura sin dejar de besarme por todo el rostro sacándome risas por su muestra de cariño.

“Así que esto es lo que quieres si lo hubiera sabido en primer lugar te hubiera hecho antes mi amor” comentó yo sonrió feliz cuando me llamó amor de nuevo y no paraba de besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo con sus besos.

“Si tu sabes lo muy exigente que soy cuando quiero que me abraces me mimes no por nada soy tu marido Johnny” responde riendo a ver su mirada horrorizada antes de reír y besarme.

“Lo sé y estoy seguro que extrañaste muchos mis brazos y mis besos no es así LaRusso” comentó Johnny acariciando mi pelo con suavidad y yo sonrió feliz.

“Pues si sobre todo cuando me haces el amor” comenté sonrojado y veo como Johnny se ríe y me besa mi frente antes de quitar su sonrisa y me mira triste y yo lo miro confundido.

“¿Qué sucede Johnny?” pregunto preocupado a ver cómo paro de reírse de mi comentario.

“Tu crees que a Robby me perdonara después de todo el daño que te cause” me pregunto con voz arrepentida y yo solo lo abrazo a mi y le beso en su frente.

“Tomará tiempo Johnny en perdonarte, Robby siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo y haría lo que fuera para protegerme incluido de ti peto sé en el fondo nuestro hijo tiene un corazón de oro y pe perdonará con el tiempo ya lo verás Johnny no pierdas las esperanzas nuestro hijo te va a querer” comenté sonriendo y veo que la mirada de Johnny aun seguía en su rostro.

“Espero que tengas razón, por que cuando supe que Robby es producto de nuestro amor lo ame en el mismo instante que lo vi por primera vez y tienes razón voy a luchar hasta poder ganarme su amor aunque tome todo el tiempo en el mundo los quiero a ti y a Robby de nuevo a mi vida” comentó serio para después darme esa sonrisa que era solo para mi.

“ Se que lograrás ganártelo Johnny te lo aseguro” comenté sonriendo y llevando mis labios a los suyos y él enseguida me besa y con ese beso sellamos la promesa de que estaríamos siempre juntos de ahora en adelante.

Tres meses después 

Han pasado tres meses de que me reencontré con Johnny y toda mi vida cambio para siempre.

En primera Johnny realmente cambió ya no era golpeador que me lastimó desde esa noche oscura en todo caso ahora estaba más feliz como el Johnny que conocí desde la secundaria.

Johnny todavía no vivía con nosotros ya que era demasiado pronto que volviera a mi vida y la de nuestro hijo, pero todos los días venía a vernos ya sea en la tarde o en las noches.

Johnny también cumplió lo que me prometió volvió a cortejarme cuando fuimos novios, nos llevó a nuestras primeras citas, al bosque acampar a la luz de la luna con Robby y eso hizo que me enamorara más de Lawrence después de todo este tiempo volvía ser mi Johnny del hombre que me enamore.

Con Robby ya su relación mejoró mucho tuvo que pasar un mes completo hasta que Robby un día le pregunto si quería ser katas con el, ese día tanto Johnny y yo lo miramos sorprendidos pero de inmediato Johnny acepto y hicieron katas y yo los miraba con lágrimas en mis ojos a ver la escena de padre e hijo y fue gracias al karate que se conectaron al instante y ya se llevan de maravilla eso si Robby prefiere más a mi que Johnny y eso hace que me ría del puchero de Johnny cada vez que Robby lo saca a la superficie.

Todos los días los tres tuvimos nuestra rutina de hacer las katas para luego Robby ver cómo platicábamos karate con una emoción en sus ojos y me pregunto para cuando puedo entrenar con ellos eso nos saco a Johnny y a mi una sonrisa en mi rostro y le decíamos cuando creciera un poco más y eso hizo que Robby hiciera pucheros y que acabáramos riéndonos ahora mi vida estaba completamente feliz bueno no solo falta que Johnny viniera a vivir de nuevo con nosotros y tenía miedo de que tal vez no aceptara aunque él me amaba no creo que iba a negarse.

“Ya verá que aceptará en vivir de nuevo con nosotros después de todo es tu esposo y te ama papi no estés inseguro de ti mismo” comentó Robby viéndome nervioso y estaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

“Tienes razón Robby es que estoy muy nervioso se que Johnny me ama pero y si es demasiado pronto que venga a vivir con nosotros” comenté intranquilo sentado en el sofá Robby en mi regazo estábamos esperando a Johnny para cenar.

“Pero tanto tu y mi papá se aman además estuvieron separados durante cinco años ya es tiempo suficiente que estén juntos, además quiero a mi familia reunida de nuevo” eso último lo dijo sonrojado y yo lo miro sorprendido.

“De verdad aceptaras que Johnny viva con nosotros”pregunte encontrando mi voz no esperando que Robby me dijera esas palabras.

“Por supuesto es mi padre y el te amare pero sobre todo quiero verte feliz y si es con mi papá adelante ambos merecen ser felices” es increíble lo muy inteligente que es Robby yo de inmediato lo abrazo tanto a mi pecho y le beso en su pelo y sonriendo ganas de llorar pero me contengo.

“Te amo Robby” comenté y veo que aparta su cabeza en mi pecho y me sonríe.

“Y yo te amo también papi” me contesto y nos seguimos abrazando hasta escuchamos pasos, y sabía que era Johnny le había dado una llave de Miyagi-Do para que entrara cuando quiera.

“Al parecer están felices puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?” pregunto Johnny acercándose y sentándose a lado mío de inmediato Robby va abrazarlo.

“Mi papi tiene algo que preguntarte papá” comentó Robby y de nuevo mis nervios comenzaron a surgir y Johnny me mira extraño.

“?Y se puede saber que es Daniel?” pregunto curioso Johnny yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

“Bueno yo me retiro a dormir para que hablen a gusto y papi no tengas miedo confía en mi mi papá lo aceptará” comentó parándose del regazo de Johnny, para luego abrazarme y después irse q su cuarto y dejándonos a nosotros dos confundidos desde cuánto Robby fue tan sabio.

“Que me quieres decir que Robby que aceptaré” comentó viéndome con sus hermosos ojos azules, era ahora o nunca me dije mentalmente.

“De que como ya llevamos tres meses desde que salimos de nuevo y como eres mi marido estaba pensando en que es el momento que vuelvas a vivir con nosotros que dices entenderé perfectamente si no lo estás o no me aceptas de nuevo, lo comprendo que si quieres más tiempo..” estaba divagando hasta que siento que unos labios se sellaban a los míos para darme un beso yo le correspondo el beso feliz.

“Por supuesto que quiero regresar con ustedes LaRusso he estado esperando este momento para estar de nuevo con ustedes mi amor y te prometo que haré lo posible para no meter la pata de nuevo” comentó Johnny y me vuelve a besar.

“Lo sé Johnny confío en ti”estaba gimiendo de placer cuando siento sus labios por mi cuello y mi pene ya estaba duro y Johnny lo nota ya que me mira maliciosamente.

“Al parecer estamos ansiosos para ir seas de nuevo mío no es así LaRusso”comentó sonriendo y enseguida me comienza a cargarme para llevarme a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave para que Robby no entrara en el momento que me haga el amor.

“Si Johnny quiero ser tuyo por favor hazme el amor” comenté gimiendo y veo como me acuesta en la cama y comienza a desvestirme para quedar desnudo y él enseguida se desviste para quedar ambos desnudos.

“Que delicioso té vez y eres todo mío me escuchas Daniel” comentó besando mi cuerpo y yo gimo de placer.

“Si soy tuyo Johnny ahora follame” comenté jadeando a sentir su mano en mi polla y acariciarla suavemente.

“No tan rápido, ahora soy señor para ti y vas a obedecer en todo LaRusso – comentó con voz de general que hizo que mi polla creciera más en su mano, hace años que no jugábamos el papel de dominante y sumiso y eso hace que me excite de una manera impresionante y Johnny sabía lo mucho que me gustaba ser sumiso.

“Si, señor” comenté mirándolo con ojos derrotado y veo que Johnny me sonríe con satisfacción en su rostro.

“Muy bien ahora quiero que te acuestes en la cama y te estires hasta que tus piernas y brazos estén en los postres de la cama mientras yo ahora regreso” comentó y de inmediato salió de la puerta dejándome así como me ordeno de seguro me atara y me amordazara para no despertar a nuestro hijo sólo de pensarlo me saca un gemido.

Enseguida llega y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con llave y en su manos lleva un par de cuerdas y una gran caja negra en sus manos y yo miro confundido.

“No me digas que tenías todo esto en tu coche” comenté incrédulo a ver cómo se acercaba y me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas tenía un tono de rosa en ellas.

“Si lo tenía guardadas desde hace meses, hasta que llegara el momento para dominante de nuevo” comentó con voz seductora y eso hizo que gimiera y mi pene se exaltará por sus palabras.

“Maldición Johnny si hubiera sabido que ese fue tu plan desde el principio te hubiera aceptado antes a la casa” respondí y veo que su sonrisa se hacía más grande antes de besarme.

“Pues como iba saber que deseabas tener este sucio juego conmigo antes LaRusso, ahora no más Johnny ahora soy tu señor y ahora mismo te voy atar comprendes”comentó con esa voz militar que hace que me emocione aun más.

“Si señor” respondí y veo que comienza atar mis muñecas a los postres de la cama, para después pasar a mis tobillos y en menos de cinco minutos estaba atado completamente en ella y lo miraba sumiso mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa de triunfadora.

“Muy bien ya estás atado mi sumiso ahora te daré la opción de elegir tu mordaza” comentó y enseguida abre la maleta y veo que había como treinta mordazas diferentes y eso hace que gima de placer y Johnny una por una me la enseñabas, había de anillo, de bola, consolador, de bozal, cinta adhesiva, polla, tela, un consolador de cobra Kai escrita en ella y yo miraba todo asombrado no pensando que Johnny haya comprado de variedad “y bien mi mascota ya elegiste cuál es para hoy” pregunto impaciente, yo solo no me decidía por cual, todas son perfectas hasta que veo la mordaza de consolador de Cobra Kai.

“Él consolador Cobra Kai mi señor” respondí sumisamente y veo que la sonrisa se le hacía más grande si fuera posible en su rostro de inmediato saca la mordaza y un collar negro que no lo había visto antes.

“Excelente elección LaRusso sabia que ibas a elegir esa ahora te voy a poner primero este collar de cuero espero que te guste así todos sabrán que eres mío lo comprendes” comentó acercando el collar y lo puso en mi cuello se sentía raro tenerlo en mi cuello pero me sentía seguro siendo suyo con este collar.

“Si señor” respondí mirándolo ansioso y peleando con mis ataduras por un reflejo.

“Así se habla ahora voy amordazarte si quieres que paremos sólo asiente la cabeza tres veces LaRusso” comentó y con eso acercó el consolado a mi boca que inmediatamente la abrir para dejar pasar el consolador de Cobra Kai a mi boca y enseguida noto como abrocha las correas atrás de mi cuello yo solo tenía la mirada enfocada de Johnny mirando con satisfacción a verme amordazado y atado a su merced y yo solo gimo de placer en mi mordaza.

“Que buen obediente eres mi amor ahora es tiempo que te recompense mi sumiso” comentó y con eso comienza a besar mi cuerpo yo solo gemía en mi mordaza y peleaba con mis cuerdas por reflejo quería tocarlo y abrazarlo, llevar mis manos a su rubio cabello, pero sabía bien que mi señor no me liberaría hasta hacerme correr.

Y lo único que puedo hacer son esos gemidos ahogados a ver como sus labios poco a poco llegaban a mi polla y enseguida veo como Johnny comenzó a meter su boca a mi polla y comenzó a chuparla y eso hizo que gimiera alto que si no fuera por mi mordaza ahora Robby estaría despierto. 

“Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo LaRusso te gusta que seas mi sumiso” comentó cuando separó su polla de su boca y yo lo miro triste y gimo ganándome una risa de Johnny mientras me besaba mi frente.

“Por supuesto que te gusta que te domine y quieres que te folle no es así” comentó comenzando a untarse dos dedos con un lubricante que saco de la mesita de noche y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

“Quiero algo más que solo que muevas la cabeza si quieres que te domine por completo, sumiso” comentó serio y llevando los dedos a mi entrada a punto de meterlos.

“Mmmphhhh” estaba gimiendo que me me folle, que soy de él que haga lo que quiera de mi cuerpo estaba gimiendo tanto que tuve que morder el consolador.

“Así me gusta verte mi sumiso y claro que te voy a follar tanto que no vas a poder moverte durante días de esta cama” comentó serio y en seguida noto como mete un dedo y comienza abrir mi trasero con lentitud yo estaba gimiendo en mí mordaza sin poder evitarlo sentir su dedo dentro de mi, hizo que viera las estrellas enseguida comienza a meter el segundo y comienza a moverlos con cuidado y entonces siento ese dedo en mi próstata que hace que gritara pero fue amortiguado por mi mordaza.

“Mmmphhhh” gemía más alto cada vez que tocaba mi próstata y veía que Johnny se reía de seguro por la expresión que tenía en mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas muy calientes y mi boca estaba chupando el consolador de Cobra Kai como si fuera una Polla de verdad.

“Te gusta quieres más o quieres que te folle mi sumiso precioso” comentó moviendo los dedos con más fuerzas yo ya estaba seguro que pronto me vendría en su pecho.

“ Mmmphhhh” estaba tratando de decirle que me folle, pero con mi mordaza me fue imposible pero miro en sus ojos que si lo entendió y saco sus dedos y rápido comenzó a untarse su pene y yo lo miraba con lujuria.

“Ya verás que te va encantar tener mi gruesa polla que me suplicaras no parar mi sumiso” contestó y acercó su pene a punto de mi entrada y acercó su rostro a al mío y me besa en mi frente y hizo que gimiera de desesperación quería tener su polla en mi trasero ya.

“Tranquilo pronto serás mío ten paciencia mi pequeño Bambi, sabes cuánto amo cuando me pones tus ojitos del gatito de Shrek cuando quieres conseguir lo que quieres mi sumiso” comentó viéndome maliciosamente, yo solo gemía ahora de frustración y más cuando comienzo a pelear con las cuerdas y a Johnny le encantaba esto lo estaba gozando con esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro.

“Mmmphhh” estaba suplicando que ya metiera su polla en mi entrada pero por mi mordaza no escuchaba mi suplicas enseguida Johnny vuelve acercar su cara a la mía y me besa en mi mordaza y eso hace que saque un gemido de sorpresa.

“Adoro cuando suplicas, así que ya te voy a follar tan duro que no te moverás durante días” comentó y con eso comenzó a meter su polla en mi interior y yo solo saco un gemido de alivio y felicidad cuando siento su polla en mi interior.

“Mmmphhh” estaba comenzando a gemir de placer cuando siento que comienza a moverse más rápido como si no aguantaría mucho en correrse.

“Te gusta mi sumiso lo que te estoy haciendo a tu próstata quieres córrete”comentó besando mi cara mientras seguía embistiendo y yo solo gemía más de placer.

“Mmmmphhh” le trataba decir que si que me gusta que me tocara la próstata y quería ya llegar a mi clímax y Johnny lo nota ya que me da una sonrisa macabra y comienza agarrar mi polla y comienza tocarla sacándome más gemidos ahogados.

“Descuida mi sumiso voy a complacerte en correrte solo di a quien perteneces” comentó mientras me embestía más fuerte y me masturbaba mi polla.

“Mmmphhhh” soy tuyo, gemía amortiguado las palabras y Johnny tuvo que ver algo en mis ojos hasta que me sonrió.

“Si eres mío ahora córrete amor mío” con eso y con un último empuje a mí próstata comienzo a correrme en su mano gimiendo su nombre y entonces siento como su esperma entro a mi trasero haciendo que Johnny también tuviera su orgasmo.

Cuando las réplicas de nuestros orgasmos pararon, de inmediato Johnny me quito la mordaza, las cuerdas, el collar y luego me beso y yo ansioso le correspondo el beso, para luego besar mis muñecas y tobillos curando las pequeñas heridas que me hice y yo me sonrojo por lo suave que son sus besos en esas áreas y de inmediato fue por una toalla para limpiar no sin antes abrir la puerta por si Robby luego se quiera pasar a nuestra cama.

Observó como me limpia con suavidad yo estaba cansado y con una sonrisa en mi rostro de satisfacción a saber que soy de nuevo de Johnny, cuando nos limpiamos nos pusimos unos pans y unas camisas blancas para dormir, le tuve que prestar algo de mi ropa ya que no tenía la suya en mi casa, cuando nos acostamos siento sus brazos me acercan a su pecho y yo acuesto cómodamente mi cabeza en su torso usándolo como mi almohada principal.

“Que te pareció Daniel te gusto la manera de hacerte mío, Sometiéndote” me dijo Johnny recuperando el aire después de las actividades que tuvimos.

“Por supuesto que si Johnny muchas Gracias fue espectacular, extrañaba mucho ser tu sumiso y estar atado y amordazado para ti” comenté sonrojado que estaba compitiendo por un huerto de manzanas, Johnny ve mi sonrojo y se ríe para después darme un beso yo felizmente le correspondo contento.

“Me alegro que te gustará mi amor y mi deber es complacerte en todo y más ahora que me volviste aceptarme en tu vida gracias LaRusso” comentó sonriendo y yo le imito.

“No gracias a ti por seguir amándome yo pensé que todo ese tiempo que pasó cuando me golpeaste” me estremecí al solo mencionarlo Johnny lo noto y me acercó más a su pecho y me abrazo como protegiéndome de cualquier peligro “pensé que dejarías de amar y que te ibas a olvidarte de mi” confesé mirándolo con ojos tristes de Bambi que tanto Johnny amaba y veo en sus ojos había mucha preocupación en su rostro.

“Para nada nunca te dejaría de amar Daniel eres la persona más importante de mi vida además de Robby, yo lamento muchísimo todo lo malo que te hice todavía tengo las pesadillas de como te lastime lo siento mucho Daniel espero que algún día de verdad me perdones por lo que te hice te amo” confesé yo lo miro sorprendido y me abrazo más a él, ambos estábamos rotos pero otra vez juntos nos repararíamos y sanaríamos.

“Ya te perdone de todo el corazón Johnny ya no te culpes mas amor ahora tu y yo estamos juntos a lado de nuestro hijo y nadie nos va a separar de nuevo deja la culpa en el pasado Johnny” comenté sonriendo y veo que me sonríe antes de besarme.

“Esta bien ya no más culpa ahora que tengo a ti y que Robby ya no me odia me puedo acostumbrarme a esto” comentó sonriendo y yo de repente le sonrió tímido

“Y quizás en un futuro más cercano nuestra familia podría agradarse” comenté sonrojando y veo como Johnny me mira sorprendido.

“Como puede agradarse aun más no estamos teniendo un perro o si” pregunto confundido y yo me echo a reír y le doy un beso corto en sus labios.

“No tonto lo que digo es que puedo quedar embarazado en unos meses” comenté sonrojado y veo triunfalmente como su mandíbula caía y yo me echo de nuevo a reír, ojalá tuviera una cámara para tomar su expresión.

“¿Que LaRusso no puedes bromear a si?” pregunto encontrando su voz.

“No es una broma te recuerdo que lleve a Robby en mi vientre” comenté ahora cruzando mis brazos y apartándome de él mirándolo algo enojado.

“Lo sé pero pensé que fue solo una vez, por cierto como es que puedes quedar embarazado sin ofender” comentó en pánico a ver que mi mirada aun se oscurecía por sus palabras.

“No sé Johnny, el doctor me dijo que muy pocos hombre pueden quedar embarazados y que yo soy un milagro para que pudiera tener bebés y no me mires así Lawrence” le contesto a ver la mirada modificada de Johnny “ yo nunca pensé que pudiera embarazarme Johnny y para mi fue una bendición tener hijos para criar y si tu no quieres más hijos lo entiendo me puedes dejar y todo bien pero esto es una parte de mi, que no voy a rechazar a mi hijo o hijos futuros que tendré son lo más importantes para mi y no me importa perder el amor de mi vida con tal de protegerlos” grite y entrando en pánico no esperando que una simple plática acabará así pero primero son mis hijos que Johnny, enseguida siento que me abraza.

“Cálmate amor estas entrando en pánico respira LaRusso” comentó Johnny mirándome preocupado y poco a poco mi respiración se estabilizó y lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas “lo siento mucho no quise reaccionar así yo te amo y amare a todos nuestros hijos Daniel, solo pensé que ya no te podías embarazar, pero yo siempre voy a amarte a ti y a nuestros hijos por venir, y sí quieres 100 niños lo tendremos total si eso te hace feliz, yo igual lo estaré a ver tu felicidad Daniel por que te amo y siempre lo haré LaRusso” termino decir y yo sentía que nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos y esta vez de felicidad, Johnny me atrae de nuevo a mi pecho y me abraza y besa mis oscuros cabellos.

“Te amo lo sabes Johnny” comenté sollozando y veo a Johnny sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

“Por supuesto que lo sé Daniel sobre todo cuando gimes mi nombre de una manera más sensual que haya oído” comentó Johnny maliciosamente a ver que mis mejillas aumentaron en un rojo alarmante.

“Eres un idiota” comenté pero no deje de sonreír y y veo que se ríe y me da un beso en la boca yo le correspondo.

“Pero soy tu idiota” – me respondió sonriendo antes de besar ahora mi frente.

“Es enserio lo que dijiste que quieres más hijos” comenté después de un rato que estuvimos abrazados y besándonos.

“Por supuesto que si ahora que lo pienso Robby debe de tener un hermanito o hermanita para jugar para que no se sienta solo” reflexionó Johnny yo lo miro asombrado por que no esperaba que dijera eso.

“Si me gustaría que Robby no se sintiera solo, siempre me pregunta para cuando le iba traer a un compañero para que pueda jugar con el, pero ahora que estás aquí ya lo tendrá”comenté sonriendo y veo que en sus ojos había fuego para después se acueste sobre mi y yo lo miro sorprendido.

“ Y que estamos esperando tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer” y con esas palabras comienza a besarme con pasión y yo le correspondo el beso con amor y anhelo.

Por que ahora que tengo a Johnny de vuelta a mi vida y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. 

Epílogo 

Han pasado ya tres años desde que regreso Johnny a mi vida y todo ha estado de maravilla.

Johnny y yo renovamos nuestros votos matrimoniales cuando Robby cumplió los seis años era una gran felicidad ver que sus dos padres se casaban.

Todos nuestros amigos fueron a la boda y fue inolvidable en el banquete le había anunciado a Johnny y a todos que estaba esperando otro bebé y tanto Johnny y Robby me abrazaron y Johnny me beso de tal manera que nuestra noche de bodas fue inolvidable.

Robby estaba muy entusiasmado por ser todo un hermano mayor y que protegerá mucho a su hermanito o hermanita que nada malo le sucediera y entre Johnny y yo lo miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostro por que sabía que Robby haría un gran papel como hermano mayor.

Cuando nació Samantha fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida el primero fue con Robby, pero con Sam fue especial ya que todo ese tiempo Johnny siempre estuvo conmigo, me llevo al hospital entró conmigo al quirófano y ayudo a que naciera Sam, bueno lo intento por que cuando nació Samantha, Johnny se desmayó, jamás se me va olvidar la manera de que me reí tanto de ese suceso y más cuando le conté a Johnny que se desmayó hizo un gran puchero que hizo reírme aun más fuerte. 

Y ahora aquí estaba en Miyagi-Do viendo a Robby jugar con Sam con sus juguetes mientras yo estaba vigilándolos sentado en la mecedora.

Toda mi vida es tan feliz teniendo a Johnny como marido y teniendo dos maravillosos hijos jamás los cambiara por nada en el mundo.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta de pronto siento que me levantan de la mecedora y hace que suelte un grito, antes de sentir que me sientan en un regazo y yo solo volteó la cara con un puchero a ver qué Johnny me estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa que tanto odio y amo ver en su rostro.

“Jamás vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida Johnny o acaso quieres que me de un infarto del susto que me metiste” comenté serio y veo que aún sonríe antes de besarme.

“Lo siento LaRusso estabas bien metido en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste que te hablaba así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y fue levantarte y sentarte en mi regazo y en que estabas pensando amor” comentó acariciando mi pelo y yo me recuesto en su pecho suspirando feliz.

“De como renovamos nuestro votos matrimoniales, el nacimiento de Sam y de tu desmayo” comenté riendo a ver ahora Johnny tenía un puchero en su rostro.

“Jamás se te va olvidar eso verdad LaRusso” comentó con voz resignada y yo le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas.

“Nunca en la vida Lawrence, nunca pensé que un hombre tan rudo como tu se haya desmayado el nacimiento de su propia hija” comenté riendo a ver que su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

“Pues que esperaba había mucha sangre y no soy muy bueno eso de ver tanta sangre” comentó serio yo quitó mi sonrisa y lo beso.

“Me lo hubieras dicho antes para que no tuvieras que entrar lo lamento Johnny” comenté con sinceridad y él me ve con una pequeña sonrisa.

“No fue tu culpa yo quería acompañarte en ese momento tan especial para nosotros” comentó besando mis cabellos y eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

“Lo sé y muchas gracias por estar allí no sabes cómo lo aprecio tanto, nuestra niña salió hermosa” todavía me acuerdo cómo la sostuve por primera vez con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules como los de Johnny era la bebe más hermosa de este mundo.

“Se parecen tanto a ti Daniel, como Robby a mi, muchas gracias por darme a dos hijos tan maravillosos te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó y me sigue abrazando, yo le devuelvo el abrazo y acercó sus labios a los míos.

“No gracias a ti si no esto no hubiera sido posible Johnny, y yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” – y con esas palabras nos besamos.

Y después de años de tormentos y sufrimiento por fin volvía ser feliz tenía a Robby a Sam pero sobre todo a Johnny Lawrence y a pesar que nuestro matrimonio estuvo en crisis pudimos salir adelante, y eso fue gracias que nuestro amor fue demasiado grande para superar nuestros obstáculos y ahora soy completamente feliz con mis hijos y con Johnny a mi lado se que puedo salir adelante con toda mi familia.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y los Kudos son muy apreciados.


	5. Carta del Sr.Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pensamientos de Daniel sobre la carta del Sr. Miyagi. Spoiler 3x04 y 3x05

Cuando Kumiko me leyó la carta del Sr. Miyagi me hizo sentir que toda la culpa se desvaneciera de repente todos estos años, me había echado la culpa de todo, desde la pelea de Johnny, Chozen y Mike Barnes.

Es como si siempre soy el chico que causa todos los problemas y en cierta manera lo soy.

Con Johnny, todavía no puedo hacer las pases con él, todavía seguimos peleándonos desde que fuimos adolescentes y no creo que vaya a ver tregua alguna y sobre todo si supiera que él me atrae de una manera que no es de pura amistad, pero en fin con él, no he podido solucionar nada y sobre todo con Robby que está en la correccional.

Con Chozen, me alegro que nos reconciliáramos a pesar de que al principio le tenía un miedo a volver a enfrentarme a otra lucha de vida a muerte, Chozen se convirtió en otro sensei para mi a enseñarme las técnicas secretas del Miyagi – Do.

Y a pesar que al principio estaba furioso se vengó a usarme la técnica Puntos de Presión, que hizo que todos mis miembros se entumecieran y fue increíble y aterrador a la vez cuando lo uso contra mi, fue una experiencia increíble y cuando le pedí que me la enseñara por un momento pensé que no me la enseñaría hasta que me sorprendió bastante cuando acepto y desde ese momento me convertí en su alumno.

Chozen me enseñó la técnica Puntos de Presión y otras técnicas secretas de Miyagi- Do y yo estaba muy agradecido de que me las enseñara la próxima vez que fuera a a Okinawa, le enseñaré los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Y bueno con Mike Barnes no quisiera saber nunca más de él, no se que pasó después del torneo del 85 solo se que me miro furioso y se fue junto con Silver y Kreese y se fueron para siempre bueno hasta que apareció de nuevo John Kreese arruinando nuestras vidas.

Pero en fin. gracias a la carta de Sr. Miyagi me sentí más ligero y esas palabras que siempre estuvo orgulloso de la persona que me convertí y que veía a Sam como una nieta en ese momento sentí tan emocionado que cuando me retire a dormir en la casa de Kumiko lloré como no tienen idea.

Sólo de pensar que el Sr. Miyagi siempre estuvo preocupado por mi y sobre todo me veía a mi y a mi familia, como la suya me hizo sentir unas emociones encontradas, amor y admiración de que él Sr. Miyagi me veía como un hijo suyo, a pesar de mis errores, el todo ese tiempo estuvo preocupado por mi como aquellas vez que llegaba tarde después entrenar con Silver, el todo ese tiempo estuvo preocupado por mi bienestar.

Todavía me siento culpable de la forma que le falte el respeto, a pesar que me acogió desde que mi mamá se había ido a Fresno a trabajar aun así me comporté como un tremendo imbecil, ojalá le hubiera dicho la verdad a Sr.Miyagi sobre Terry Silver, pero por mi maldito orgullo de que él no me iba entrenar para el torneo y fue precisamente eso que no se lo confesé y la vergüenza que sentía por la forma que lo decepcioné.

Pero todo ese tiempo el Sr. Miyagi no estaba decepcionado de mi, sino que me dijo que todos cometemos errores y que me confesó que yo estaba confundido.

Y si tenía razón el Sr. Miyagi todo ese tiempo tenía razón, por la forma que me comporté, pero él siempre estuvo allí para mi y en eso estoy completamente agradecido.

El Sr. Miyagi fue como un segundo padre para mi después del que el mío falleció desde niño, él me enseñó todo el karate y todo sobre los autos y como arreglar casas como aquella vez que tuve que limpiar sus autos y pintar la cerca o la casa o como hacer mi habitación de huéspedes.

Ah como extrañaba estos momento con el Sr. Miyagi y la forma de sus enseñanzas todos los días pienso en él en cómo estará allá arriba estará con su esposa e hijo o con Yukie sólo se que donde quiera que esté esta orgulloso de mi.

Y esta última carta que le escribió a Yukie significa mucho para mi esta carta será un gran consuelo, cuando esté triste o si algo anda mal siempre leeré la carta, hasta conseguir alguien que me traduzca el japonés.

En serio nunca pensé que esta carta que el Sr. Miyagi le escribió a Yukie significaría tanto para mi y más cuando me siento perdido en estos momentos, el Sr. Miyagi siempre sabia lo que me sucedía.

Estaré siempre agradecido al Sr. Miyagi por todo lo que me enseñó, a pesar de todos mis errores y los problemas que cause, él siempre estuvo a mi lado y a pesar que lo hice sufrir tanto por mis insultos él siempre me perdono a pesar que no lo merecía.

Aun así el Sr.Miyagi vio algo en mi que hizo que me confiara tanto de su vida, sobre su esposa e hijo fallecidos, él en verdad me veía como un hijo para él y a Samantha como su nieta.

Cuando escuche Kumiko cuando llamo a Tanmee a Sam, y le pregunte que era, me sorprendió mucho la respuesta.

Abuelo, por supuesto pensé a Sr.Miyagi como abuelo de Samantha y Anthony y aunque él apenas me pone atención por sus videojuegos.

Y eso fue lo mejor de toda la carta, la manera que él me veía como un hijo y yo como un padre fue un lanzo inquebrantable difícil de romper.

Y ahora con esta carta que me dio Kumiko hizo que mis esperanzas volvieran a resurgir, ya no me sentía perdido ahora sabiendo que aunque él Sr.Miyagi ya no esté presente, está en mi corazón siempre.

Y de alguna manera sé que él me estará viendo donde quiera que este y de seguro estará muy orgulloso de mi y con eso tengo una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que tenía a mi sensei a mi lado aunque no lo pudiera ver de nuevo, sé que siempre estará a mi lado.

“Gracias Sr.Miyagi” grite al aire agradeciendo enormemente a mi sensei.

Mientras Daniel dijo aquellas palabra, el Sr. Miyagi se apareció a lado de Daniel, y aunque él no lo veía, en el fondo Daniel LaRusso sabía que el Sr. Miyagi estaba a su lado en estos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer significa mucho que hayan leído hasta el final del fic


	6. Hipotermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Nueva York: Daniel está triste cuando se entera que Sam está a punto casarse y deprimido va a pasear a centra park Johnny preocupado por su marido lo sigue.

_“Me voy a casar papá, Miguel me pidió que me case con el papá”_ fue la respuesta de Sam y yo me quedé sorprendido mi princesa se va a casar una parte de mi es feliz que mi hija, haya encontrado alguien para hacerla feliz, pero por otra parte me siento triste a saber que va dejar el nido y no tenerla en la casa con Johnny y conmigo.

Todos se alegraron con la noticia, Miguel es una buena persona para mi hija y se que la hará feliz eso espero por que si no lo golpearé, esa fue mi amenaza, después de que me pidiera la mano de Sam, lo vi nervioso pero me aseguro que cuidaría y amaría a mi hija para siempre, eso me dejo tranquilo pero aun así estaba triste a saber que mi Samantha se casaba.

Ahora me encontraba caminando en el centra park pensando lo de Sam y Miguel, Johnny quiso acompañarme pero le dije quería estar un tiempo a solas para disimular la noticia y no vi que en su mirada había preocupación cuando salí del la casa.

Johnny Lawrence mi esposo, sonrió enormemente pensando en cómo lo conocí.

Fue durante una cafetería, yo estaba pidiendo un capuchino y en cuando salí de la cafetería choqué con Johnny y fue amor a primera vista ver esos ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados, me paralice solo por verlo y cuando se disculpó y me dio una sonrisa, sabía que mi corazón y yo estábamos perdido por su belleza.

Estuvimos saliendo durante meses conociéndonos, Johnny es un pintor de arte y yo un médico que Johnny se sorprendió bastante y en las primera citas me apodó el Dr. Sexy LaRusso, debo admitir que me hace sonrojar cada vez que me lo dice, pero vale la pena cuando escucho reír a Johnny libremente me hace ser feliz viendo esa risa de parte de Lawrence.

Aparte cuando conoció a mis hijos, cuando me divorcié de Amanda se llevaron de maravilla, sobre todo con Anthony, raro por que normalmente Anthony juega todo el día con sus videojuegos, pero cuando veo que Johnny los jugaba, sabía que ese par se llevarían muy bien.

Y una noche de invierno, cuando estábamos en mi casa me pidió matrimonio en frente de la chimenea, fue uno de mis mejores días de mi vida, sabiendo que ahora tengo a Johnny que me cuide y me ame para toda en mi vida.

Ah que buenos tiempos en recordar en cómo nos conocimos y me pidió matrimonio y ahora estamos casados diez maravillosos años y soy completamente feliz a lado de Johnny Lawrence.

Estaba metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuché que algo se rompía y veo abajo en mis pies y mi pánico empieza aparecer a ver que estaba parado en el lago congelado y justo para mi mala suerte se rompe el hielo y caigo al agua.

Esta helada como los huesos, estoy tratando de subir a la superficie pero con mi ropa de invierno pesada y que no pueda ver por donde me caí era imposible salir y tengo un enorme miedo.

Y si muero y sin Johnny no me encuentra o peor nunca veré a mis hijos casarse y todo por ir a caminar un poco y tuve la maldita suerte en caerme en el lago.

Sigo luchando por llegar hasta que siento que el aire se me iba y yo estaba muy cansado y dejo de luchar para ir directo en las profundidades del lago y antes de que mi mundo se vuelva oscuro siento un par de manos me jalan y con eso pierdo la conciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hasta que siento que estoy en un lugar muy caliente y unos brazos rodeándome con fuerza que hace que abra los ojos, lo primero que veo son los ojos azules de Johnny mirándome con una enorme preocupación en su rostro, después me observo y veo que estábamos acostados en nuestra cama con un montón de mantas rodeándonos yo miro todo confundido de cómo llegue aquí, si estaba a punto de ahogarme en el lago de central park.

“¿Qué pasó?” pregunte aturdido mientras observo que Johnny se aparta de mi y va por un vaso de té y me lo da de beber y yo solo lo tomo confundido antes de volver a sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

“Pues te distes un tremendo chapuzón en el lago helado, LaRusso tremendo susto que me metiste amor ” – comentó Johnny mirándome preocupado yo solo agacho mi cabeza avergonzado.

“Lo siento no quería preocuparte, ¿pero como sabías que me caí?” pregunte saliendo de mi aturdimiento y ahora más despierto.

“Te seguí Daniel, esa mirada triste que me diste antes de irte, me preocupo mucho y bueno té seguí para que pudiéramos hablar del asunto pero nunca pensé que te ibas a darte un baño en el lago de central park no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti amor, estuviste inconsciente durante dos días y no parabas de delirar, tuviste una tremenda fiebre LaRusso nos preocupaste a todos” comentó serio Johnny y yo me sonrojo avergonzado no los quería preocupar.

“Lo siento no quería preocuparlos, estaba bien metido en mis pensamientos que no sabía que estaba caminando en el lago, hasta que fue demasiado tarde perdón Johnny” comenté con voz arrepentida y sintiendo a punto de llorar, no quería decepcionarlos pero lo hice, Johnny adivinando lo que va pasar de inmediato me atrae más a su pecho y me besa mi cara.

“Lo sé amor, no te culpes LaRusso todos tenemos accidentes y en qué estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos es sobre Sam” comentó viéndome con esos ojos azules que tanto amo.

“Si y en la manera de cómo nos conocimos Johnny y cuando me pediste matrimonio” comenté sonrojado de nuevo a ver esa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios que hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho.

“Bueno con esa distracción se comprende de por que acabaste así en el lago” comentó sonriendo pícaramente a ver cómo mi sonrojo aumentó aun más en mis mejillas.

“Eres incorregible Johnny Lawrence” fingí ofenderme pero tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, me sentía muy caliente en sus brazos y eso me hace ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

“Y me amas por eso no lo niegues Daniel LaRusso” comentó sonriendo yo solo lo beso y él me corresponde el beso ansioso.

“Jamás lo negaría amor” comenté sonriendo pero desaparece mi sonrisa a ver que Johnny dejo de sonreír.

“Y ahora tenemos que hablar de lo qué pasó con Sam y Miguel ¿no te agrada que se casen?” me pregunto serio o triste y como siempre Johnny Lawrence me conocía perfectamente, para saber cual era el problema.

“Si es solo que ya no veremos a Sam como antes Johnny por eso me puse triste y decidí dar un paseo para asimilar la noticia” comenté mirándolo desolado y Johnny solo me abraza más a él.

“Es comprensible que te sientas triste por que uno de tus hijos se casen, pero no perderás a Sam, aunque ya no estará con nosotros en la casa, Sam nos visitará o nosotros podemos ir a ver a tu hija, tenemos muchas opciones LaRusso así que ya no te pongas triste por que me duelen mucho ver esos ojos de Bambi tristes” comentó con voz suave y yo lo miro asombrado para después besarlo.

“Tienes razón en todo, una de las razones es ver que Sam ya no esté cerca de Amanda o conmigo, qué pensé que estaría solo sin uno de mis hijos a mi lado”confesé avergonzado y Johnny levanta mi cabeza para que mire a esos ojos que me tienen atrapado.

“Tu nunca vas estar solo LaRusso aquí me tienes y si te sientes así de triste y deprimido me lo puedes decir después de todo soy tu esposo y mi deber es amarte y cuidarte por favor ya no me ocultes en cómo te sientas está claro Daniel” me contesto con voz preocupada y yo lo miro sorprendido es increíble lo maravilloso que es Johnny Lawrence, se preocupa demasiado por mi y eso hace que sonría aun más, antes de volverlo a besar demostrar cuánto amo este hombre.

“Esta bien ya no más secretos después de todo tu siempre estarás conmigo verdad” comenté todavía temeroso por que si Johnny también se iba, no sé qué haría yo en el mundo solo, veo que Johnny me sonríe y acerca mi cara a la suya.

“Para toda la eternidad Daniel jamás te vas a deshacerte de mi” comentó yo lo miro con amor en los ojos y sonrió.

“Pues más te vale que cumplas esa promesa Johnny” comenté sonriendo aun más y veo que él me sonríe dé vuelta y hace que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho.

“Y lo haré por qué te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó sonriendo y apunto de besarnos, le respondo.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” con esas palabras lo beso sellando así nuestro amor.

Por qué pase lo que pase Johnny Lawrence siempre estará a mi lado para toda mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por Leer


	7. Reflexión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel reflexiona sobre los eventos de la temporada 3.

No puedo creer todo lo que sucedió durante estos día, mi viaje a Okinawa por mi trabajo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde volver a ver a Kumiko, que me leyó la carta del sr.Miyagi hizo saber que ya no estaba perdido como me sentía antes sin un guía en qué aferrarme y agradezco e enteramente que Kumiko me la leyera me hizo sentir una enorme paz en mi interior

También me encontré a Chozen que al principio pensé que me iba a desafiar a otra lucha de vida a muerte, pero al final fue como otro sensei para mi y me enseñó nuevas técnicas para desarmar a mis enemigos como a Kreese.

Todavía recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que lo desarmé con la misma técnica que me enseñó Chozen y fue la que me entumeció mi cuerpo, estaba entre sorprendido y enojado y casi le doy el golpe final si no fuera por Sam y Miguel que habían llegado a tiempo para detenerme.

Y me quedo paralizado de shock a ver a Robby con el uniforme de Cobra Kai que perdí el habla por momentos, nunca pensé que veía a mi antiguo discípulo uniéndose a Cobra Kai eso hizo que recordara los momentos que estuve allí con Terry Silver dándome órdenes.

No quería que Robby sintiera la misma presión que me hicieron esos malditos, pero tanto Johnny y yo no pudimos ser nada que mirar como Robby se fue con ese hijo de perra.

Me sentía culpable de todo lo que sucedió que tengo que solucionar todo este lío que provoque desde sabotear el Cobra Kai de Johnny hasta con Robby.

Pero espero que cuando logremos vencer a Kreese, Robby se dé cuenta de que tanto Johnny como a mi, nos preocupamos tanto por el.

Aunque al principio me tomo muy mal la noticia en enterarme que era hijo de Johnny y que haya llevado a Sam borracha a su casa, pero es que estaba enojado de la manera que se salió todo fuera de control y lo único que hice fue gritarle tanto a él como a Johnny.

Pero en ningún solo momento odie a Robby para nada y más ahora que ahora que el si me odia a mi y es comprensible después de como le grite ahora no quiera saber de mi.

Solo espero algún día que tanto Robby y yo podamos a ser las paces y si él quiere regresar a ser mi alumno lo estaré recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

Pero ahora tengo que unir fuerzas con Johnny, para derrotar definitivamente a Kreese y que se vaya de nuestras vidas para siempre, pero sobre todo alejar a ese loco de estos estudiantes que los está manipulando sobre todo a Tory y a Robby.

Pero se que no será fácil vencerlo en el torneo, sabía muy bien que técnicas le podría enseñarles tanto a Robby y Tory.

Observo como tanto mis alumnos y los de Johnny están entrenando juntos ya sin rencor y eso me pone feliz que quizás después de treinta cinco años de enemistad podemos a ser las paces por el bien de nuestros estudiantes.

Miro a Johnny que esta a lado de Miguel y Sam enseñándoles y eso hace que todo este trabajo juntos valdrá la pena, ahora que estamos todos juntos teniendo la misma determinación.

Ahora lo único que más deseo más que nada es detener a Kreese a toda costa y regresar a esos estudiantes como eran antes y se que con la ayuda de Johnny Lawrence podemos darle fin al Reinado de John Kreese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo significa mucho que hayas llegado al final.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel está huyendo de John Kreese hasta que regresa a Okinawa y allí se encuentra con su ex enemigo que es muy protector con él cuando lo encuentra herido hasta que esos sentimientos pueden ser más grande que la enemistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es mi primer Daniel / Chozen que escribí antes de escribir el one-shot de Salvación espero que les guste y como siempre perdón por la ortografía, errores gramaticales, que lo disfruten

Huía como un verdadero cobarde desde que apareció John Kreese hizo que toda mi vida cambiara para siempre, el divorcio de Amanda y que mis hijos no quieren saber más de mí eso hizo que toda mi vida fuera un desastre, ya no aguantaba más estando aquí donde todos me hacen daño, Amanda y mis hijos no quieren saber de mi después de todo el daño que provoque y fue cuando Sam terminó en el hospital por mi culpa.

Johnny y Robby tampoco, ambos me odian aun más después de todo el daño que les provoque y no quieren saber de mi presencia y es comprensible ahora que él y Robby se reconciliaron.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que John Kreese apareció en Miyagi -Do con esa estupida sonrisa engreída y comenzó atacarme amenazando, qué lo mejor fuera que me largara de aquí antes de que acabara muerto, y que no quería ver mi cara de nuevo por que esa vez no se contendrá, y se que lo decía muy en serio.

Cuando me dejo la mano izquierda rota y con costillas rotas, eso fue lo que me dijeron los doctores y cuando salí del hospital, rápido empaque y fui al aeropuerto para irme a Okinawa nadie más sabría más de mi, no les dije a mi madre y a mis hijos para que si, Amanda no me permitirá verlos aun así les dejé un mensaje de texto en el celular esperando que lo leyeran.

Pero al menos ahora estaba a salvo de Kreese, ya no me volverá a lastimar, desde que era un adolescente, hizo mi vida un infierno después de que le gane a Johnny me guardo tanto rencor que me lastimo y más con la ayuda de Terry Silver, observo que en mis nudillos todavía tenía las cicatrices de sus acciones y jamás se me va olvidar el tanto daño que me causaron.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando hasta qué ya mi avión aterrizó y lo primero que hice fue ir por mi maleta y se que será difícil ya que tenía una mano enyesada, apenas me podía mover, también por el dolor de las costillas.

El doctor pidió que reposara en casa pero con Kreese alrededor en California no iba estar seguro.

Ya teniendo la maleta pido un taxi y le doy la dirección en casa de Chozen, espero que Chozen no se moleste si voy a su casa de sorpresa en vez de la casa de Kumiko, por qué si ella me viera ahora mismo se asustaría y se preocuparía demasiado por mi bienestar, estoy realmente lastimado y no quería que Kumiko se preocupara, por eso decidí ir con Chozen.

Quien lo diría que al final Chozen y yo nos íbamos ser amigos sobre todo que él fuera otro sensei para mi, después de que me enseñó la técnicas secretas de Miyagi– Do, Que no pude ponerla a plática por que literalmente Kreese me atacó por sorpresa y ni tiempo tuve de reaccionar.

Es increíble la manera de que todo esto termino, yo huyendo de California a manos de John Kreese, para después comenzar a vivir mi nueva vida en Okinawa, toda mi vida cambio por completo.

Observo que el taxi se detiene y veo que llegue a la casa de Chozen, le pago al taxista y agarro mi maleta y voy hacia la puerta, era de noche y de seguro que Chozen estará dormido, me siento muy mal por despertarlo en estos momentos, comienzo a tocar la puerta con mi mano buena.

No sé cuánto tiempo toque la puerta hasta que escucho sus pasos venían hasta la puerta y se abre y observo que tiene un rostro de enojado al saber que lo desperté, pero se desvanecía enseguida y ahora me ve con una enorme preocupación en su rostro a verme todo magullado y con la mano enyesada.

“Hola Chozen lamento mucho por despertarte” comenté tímido y nervioso de que quizás luego me golpearía por despertarlo, pero en seguida noto su mano en mi brazo derecha y me mete a su casa con todo y maleta, de inmediato me dirige a un sofá y hace que me siente a él.

“No pasa nada Daniel-San, pero qué haces a estas horas aquí en Okinawa y quién demonios te lastimo así” eso último lo dijo furioso y yo solo me encojo si es más posible en él sofá.

“Es una larga historia” comenté cansado y Chozen lo nota ya que me levanta del sofá y me lleva a una habitación y adentro había una enorme cama, un tocador enorme y a lado estaba la puerta del baño y del armario yo lo miraba muy asombrado no esperando que la habitación fuera tan grande.

“Ya me lo contarás mañana, ahora mismo debes de dormir se ve que no has dormido en absoluto” comentó dirigiéndome directamente a la cama y me sienta en ella, para después me desviste y yo tuve la decencia de sonrojarme.

“Tienes razón Chozen me vendría bien dormir, muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí aunque sea una noche” conteste ya cuando me desvistió y me puso una pijama negra que saco del armario y me acurruco en la cama tapándome con las sábanas como si fuera un niño y eso me sorprendió bastante, por qué no pensé qué Chozen tuviera algo de bondad en su corazón.

“Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras Daniel-San nos vemos por la mañana” comentó y siento un beso en mi frente antes de retirarse y yo lo miro con incredulidad cuando salió del cuarto.

Chozen me acaba de besarme la frente como lo hace una mamá a sus hijos, no me lo creía y siento de pronto que me sonrojo, nunca pensé en Chozen me veía como algo más que un amigo, pero viéndolo así preocupado por mi, hace que comience a enamorarme de mi sensei y ex enemigo.

No sé cómo no me di cuenta de mi enamoramiento con Chozen y fue desde que nos encontramos el año pasado cuando tuve que ir a Okinawa por negocios, la manera en que nos vimos y pensar que estaba enojado Chozen a verme por lo que pasó cuando éramos más jóvenes, aun así no me guardo rencor además me venció limpiamente cuando entrenábamos fue maravilloso y a la vez aterrador cuando nos enfrentamos.

No sé, si el pueda sentir lo mismo que yo, como me siento con Chozen pero prefiero tener su amistad que su odio a que sepa mi mayor secreto.

Aunque me sorprendió bastante ver su mirada de preocupación a verme herido y eso hace que quizás Chozen pueda sentir lo mismo por mi, con esos pensamiento me quedo dormido soñando con Chozen y que ahora estaba a salvo de las manos de Kreese.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con el olor de desayuno y me dirijo medio dormido hacia donde venía el olor y cuando abro bien los ojos veo a Chozen en una pijama igual negra con un delantal de cocina en frente y al verme despierto suspira aliviado yo lo miro confundido.

“Buenos días Daniel- San, espero que ya hayas descansado bien ayer parecías casi un muerto de lo agotado que estabas” comentó mientras yo me dirigía y me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía a Chozen cocinar.

“Si muchas gracias de nuevo Chozen por la hospitalidad no tenía a dónde más que ir, no quería preocupar a Kumiko por mis heridas” comenté viendo que ya me traía el desayuno que eran huevos con salsa verde y me lo ponía en frente a lado del jugo de naranja y veo que él también tenía el mismo plato y comenzamos a comer.

“Tu siempre eres bienvenido Daniel-San, pero ahora si me puedes explicar qué ha pasado y cómo fue que acabaste así de herido, nunca pensé en volverte de nuevo así de lastimado” comentó con una enorme preocupación en el rostro y yo suspiro por que era hora decirle la verdad.

“Recuerdas lo que te conté como hice que cerraran Cobra Kai al sensei que lo manejaba” comenté con voz temerosa y veo como Chozen asiente con la cabeza mirándome preocupado “pues me atacó por sorpresa y me amenazo de que me fuera de California, por qué si no por el contrario me iba asesinar y yo como un cobarde hice lo que me dijo y ahora estoy aquí, lo siento Chozen se que debía de haberme enfrentado a Kreese pero no pude me dejo indefenso” termino decir con voz derrotada al saber que Chozen ahora sabía toda la verdad, veo su mirada y está entre enojada, triste y preocupación al mismo tiempo en seguida se para de la silla y se acerca a mi, agarra mi mano con suavidad.

“Para nada es tu culpa Daniel- San, no me pidas perdón, el único que tiene toda la culpa es esa persona que te lastimo y te amenazo, es completamente comprensible del por qué te viniste para acá a Okinawa no había opción, pero ya no más y si ese miserable viene aquí le voy a darle la peor paliza que le hayan dado sobre todo por lastimarte de esta manera Daniel-San” termino de decir y yo lo miraba muy sorprendido no esperando el modo protector de Chozen hacia mi persona y más que le dará una madriza a Kreese si pisa Okinawa.

“Muchas gracias Chozen por todo lo que has estado haciendo por mi, y gracias por preocuparte demasiado por mi, en serio gracias” comenté con sinceridad y dándole una sonrisa que de inmediato me la devuelve y hace que mi corazón brinque por esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene Chozen.

“Lo haría mil veces lo necesario Daniel- San eres muy importante para mi, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestras diferencias desde adolescentes y que casi te mato en esa pelea de vida y muerte, cambio mi forma hacia ti, siempre espere el día en que nos volviéramos a reencontrarnos y pasó no sabes lo emocionante fue nuestro reencuentro gracias a Kumiko, aunque al principio me comporté muy enojado de lo qué pasó en ese entonces sabía que nunca podría estar enojado contigo Daniel- San y sabes por que” paro de hablar tantito mirándome con sus ojos y yo. Sentía mariposas en mi estomago por lo que iba decir a continuación.

“es por que he estado enamorado de ti desde que llegaste a Okinawa por primera vez y a pesar que te golpeaba, estaba arrepentido por todo el daño que te provoque, pero ya no más espero que algún día puedas sentir lo mismo que yo, si no prefiero tener tu amistad, por eso me preocupo tanto por ti Daniel -San por que te amo y no quiero que alguien más te lastime tu lo que más mereces es ser feliz” termino decir y yo seguía que no me lo creía, Chozen todo este tiempo estuvo enamorado de mi desde que aparecí con el Sr. Miyagi por primera vez, mi cerebro no puede disimulando pero ver la mirada preocupada de Chozen sabía que es real, lo que me estaba diciendo y eso hace que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro y acercaba mis labios a los suyos, él me mira sorprendido antes de que me correspondiera el beso.

“Por supuesto que correspondo tus sentimientos Chozen desde que te vi hace un año estoy enamorado de ti, en ese entonces no lo sabía hasta que te vi ayer y te preocupaste por mi bienestar gracias Chozen y sé que harás lo que sea necesario para que me hagas completamente feliz, confío en ti” comenté sonriendo, en eso nos paramos y Chozen me abraza con cuidado de no lastimarme mi brazo y mis costillas.

“Gracias Daniel- San, haré todo lo imposible para hacerte feliz me alegro mucho que hayas venido a verme” comentó con una sonrisa y yo igual le sonrió llevando mis labios cerca a los suyos a punto de besarlo.

“Y no me arrepiento de nada se que contigo mi corazón se reparará de nuevo Chozen” comenté acariciando su mejilla, él me imita y acerca más nuestros rostros a punto de fusionarse.

“Y lo haré voy a reparar tanto ese corazón roto que tienes te amo Daniel – San” comentó y antes de besarlo le respondo.

“Yo también te amo Chozen” y con eso nos besamos ahora sabiendo que estaremos juntos y se que Chozen me protegerá, me amará y me cuidará siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo significa mucho que hayas llegado al final
> 
> También muchas gracias por las felicitaciones de este fics y mis fics anteriores son muy apreciados.
> 
> Y aquí está el link en inglés por si les gusta mejor leerlo en ese idioma https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612506/chapters/70627107


End file.
